Second Chance
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Mistakes had been made resulting to regret, but having to trust her inner feelings might make the past right again.


Title: Second Chance

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It has been three years after the Soma Yukihira and Erina Nakiri the destined tandem in cooking had their divorce in personal issues Erina right now is living in her single life again after her issues with her ex-husband who always absent in her life as he is busy with his own travel and cooking accomplishment.

She is upset as he always puts his work rather than her, he forgot his vow to her when they got wed which got her so upset!

Until she read the news over her feed that "World renowned Chef Soma Yukihira was later admitted to the hospital for an unknown reason after he collapsed from his guesting over the Japanese noon time show, Bridge Rock" reading the article she shook her head and sighed, "This is why I told him he's over work himself to death" and went back to her work, her secretary and long time best friend shook her head seeing her deny her feeling to what happened to her ex.

* * *

A week later she is off of work having her day off, and enjoying herself with some tea that Hisako blended and gave her which she can make herself whenever she is alone, sitting by her balcony, a laptop browsing over her social media when Alice tagged her on a post coming from a reliable news source, she squinted trying to re read the article, she knew she needed not to concern herself to it but here she is heart pounding and ready to cry, she covered her mouth tears falling.

Reading, "According to sources Soma Yukihira who had been diagnosed with A.L.L for almost a year just revealed his health condition, famous entertainment and award winning Chef with his fun and iconic channel and cooking contest shows just confirmed his situation after his collapse. He hadn't revealed what stage he is. Sources also believe that he is not taking any action for treatment at the moment, but nonetheless, but we are offering our prayers and love to him." she ended and broke down, she knew he would be sick with all his work and all, but she could not deny she still loved the buffoon of a man whom 'she' had left years back after she got frustrated, she remembered his delays in signing the papers she had sent for divorce and he had tried his best to woo her back but she was so upset and did not budge.

Her eyes are all red seeing the man she used to know has toned and perfectly defined body which she loved to touch and embrace, but now her heart sunk after seeing him skinny and has pale lips and dark bags under his eyes.

The happy face now with sad smile, she felt broken seeing him, wiping her eyes, she contacted Hisako.

* * *

It wasn't even a day later Erina Nakiri with her luggage standing in front of her ex's front apartment door taking a deep breath and pressing the door bell, it took long enough before it opened.

"I'm sorry for the hold up, It's hard to walk around when dizzy" he told and looked up only to be shocked seeing who it was.

Erina, covered her mouth seeing the man she loved all weak and frail, all hope gone. His face turned serious after seeing her sob and tear up, "Erina? What are you doing here? If you're going to ask what's going on, you shouldn't concern yourself" he told and continued, "You should go home, you don't want to concern yourself to a man like me like you said, that's why I finally signed those" before he closed his door she tackled him for an embrace while being careful not to knock him over, Soma was taken back with her actions, she brawled holding him tightly.

She apologized not giving him the second chance he asked back then, she apologized that she did not care when he was honest about his own back then.

"Please, go home… your boyfriend might get upset" he told in a little groan having his head to ache.

"Me and Suzuki are not dating, he's just a friend…" she answered, "What happened to you! I told you not to ever over work yourself!" she squeezed his face between her palms and helped him sit on his sofa.

Soma remained quiet and insisted she go back, "I'm fine, go home" he told and pushed her off.

"You are not!"

"Why decide to care now then?" he challenged upset, she knew he did not have the right to be one since he started all of it, if he wasn't that awful of a husband she wouldn't left him.

"I… I don't know" she looked down not knowing the reason.

"Then go home, this is not of your concern, I signed those papers, so now you are a free woman, with no concern regarding with this bastard third rate cook" he told and went to his room, only to be stopped by Erina.

"I… I came to be with you because I still love you! You idiot!" she yelled and he looked shocked at what she said. "I know I made my own regret not giving you a chance back then… but seeing you now, it's like losing you permanently"

Deep inside him he's aching, his heart is aching seeing the woman he still loves crying, his heart is aching that he is about to leave her for good, his heart his aching because she still loves him, he turned his body around to see her, sobbing and her tears running down her beautiful cheek, the cheek he used to kiss all the time, the cheek he showers with raspberry kisses when he tease her.

Soma walked close to her and wiped her tears with his thumb, he put her hand over his and felt his touch on her cheek, he pulled her close and gave her a hug which she returned tightly.

They know they are in a huge bump, but he knows that they have still the same mutual love to each other.

* * *

It wasn't even a week later, Erina who had been doing her work through her laptop in Soma's place is currently taking care of the sic Chef, he had been in his shut in state, waiting for himself to die, until she had enough and started to convince him to take treatments but he still refused.

While he watch television, beside him is Erina going through with her work, one show blaring on the television is another drama which mirrors their relationship when Soma spoke, "I worked myself to the bones while we were married to prove myself I can be the Chef you can be proud of, no that third rate Chef you call. I want everyone to taste my cooking which made perfect after meeting the woman I wanted to cook for forever. But I guess that woman dislikes my food which also motivates me to be better for her to say my food tasted delicious for once" after saying it Erina looked at him shocked, shocked at his reason to why he is always traveling and absent beside her. He continued, "I'm far from that guy on TV" shaking his head.

Erina placed down her work and again she sobbed, "All this years I cursed you for being an asshole for always leaving and not fulfilling your promise to you vow to me, but hearing you say all those things it's like you're saying it is all my fault? But I guess it is… I miss judged you…" she cried and Soma's heart clenched seeing her in tears again, he sighed and pulled her to his chest, "Please… just don't leave me this time, I know you are blaming me that we became like this but please" she held on his shirt tightly.

"I'm not blaming anyone, the only one I'm blaming is myself, I know I loved you so much that it hurts sometimes but I should have persisted" he sighed, "Then what do you want me to do"

Finally it was the words she wanted to hear, "Get better" with that Soma gave up on his plan of killing himself slowly to atone to his regret.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Erina drove his car off to the hospital, to get himself some schedule for treatment, Erina who had been out of character as he noticed had been very caring and loving around hi, she wasn't even like that when they were married.

Holding his arm tightly not to let him fall because she knew he had been suppressing his dizziness.

She called a nurse to bring in a wheelchair and he did, she let Soma sit gently assisting him, despite wearing a dress and her heels she had been moving comfortably and can access whenever she needs to maneuver her ex-husband around.

Heading to Soma's personal doctor, "Have you considered it?" his doctor asked and he nodded, "I'm happy that you did, but what made you change your mind?"

"I guess it's not my time yet, besides, my will to live came back" he weakly looked at the Totsuki Director and she blushed at what he had said, the doctor chuckled and shook his head.

Out of nowhere Soma held her hand and squeezed it, she gave the same pressure of hold to him assuring him, "Well, with the test I have run with you a weeks ago, I discovered you're still in the first stage which is still treatable, with run some treatments to you which would help your survival rate and help stop the spread of cancer, will have four stages of treatment" he started and this time it was Erina who's getting nervous held his hand tightly, "If you survive then congratulations however we still need to monitor you, because with a successful survival rate you will have ten years survival time, if your survive it again, there will be another ten, until it continues on" he told, "But I assure you, my brother my bestfriend who suffered the same, still is as healthy as now, just be positive" he told, "I know you will" his doctor smiled and Soma pulled her hand and kissed her knuckles trying to pull strength from her.

"Now for the treatments, when can we pot a Port-a-cath on your chest? Should we schedule now?" with that his doctor explained the contraption to be surgically attached to him or to his chest for easy access for his Chemo therapy cycle and his other needed blood transfusion and cells transfer therapy.

With all things settled, now they are both home to his apartment when he turned his head to stare at her and she did the same, "I think I'll survive" he said out loud and she put her palm to his cheek.

"You will" she gave a sot smile.

"If I survive the ten years, then I'll survive another ten more, and another…" he positively said but deep inside him he knew he will leave her, "But for now, I and to bath" he sighed and pushed himself to stand.

When she went back to her work, she heard a loud fall, she hurried to see what is going on in the bath, she found him kneeling pulling the other toiletries by his sink, she scrambled to help him up and get him cleaned, "Shut it, I've seen you naked countless of times, heck we had sex for the love of everything" he chuckled at her.

"I said nothing" he told making her blush.

"You were about to!" she protested and pulled him to sit on his tub, she pulled the shower head and helped him clean up.

"I feel like a crippled guy" he sighed.

"This is my fault so it's my job to take care of you, you sacrificed so much when we were married to the point you got yourself sick, it's time for me to sacrifice also" she told.

"Don't get sick, I can't care for you" he warned.

"I wont" with that he leaned between her legs while she sat at the head over the top of the rim of his floor bathtub, after the bath, she helped her shave his stubbles which gave him more comfort.

* * *

Days later Soma is now back to his private room with Erina, wearing the hospital gown draped on top of him which he is shirtless and has some apparatus attached to him, although he has his pajama pants on which Erina let him wear after, she's laid beside him both holding hands and napping, she had been crying in nervousness waiting for him to come out, to their surprise, Hisako came in with Alice, Ryo, Megumi, Takumi and the others with gifts and smiles.

To their shock, Soma's legendary father and Dojima with all smile, "Hey sport?" greeted by Joichiro, bringing some container with food and drinks for Soma and Erina, he knew because he made contact with her secretary and wanted to know how his son is doing.

"Hey pop" said by Soma in a weak groggy voice.

"Shh… rest" said Erina obviously fussing over him.

Their friends can see their old spark is back and stronger than before, Alice is happy for her cousin as she is being honest with herself now, but when Alice and the ladies pulled Erina out for a while and let her rest, they headed to a nearby café and had some coffee, "I'm scared of losing him for good" with that they understood on how she swallowed her pride and finally see the man her heart screams.

"He'll be find, we can see it in his eyes he's determined to fight" told by Megumi, "Total opposite after you both had separated years ago, he was broken and suicidal, he begged us never to tell you" she added.

"I see… This is all my fault, if I didn't push my pride on our marriage things would have worked well, he wouldn't have to go to the trouble of going everywhere to prove himself" she looked down.

"It wasn't your fault, Soma is Soma, he wanted to do things to impress you, he loves you so much that we know" added by Ikumi.

"True" the other ladies agreed.

* * *

Weeks till months came, his treatments are working, however he is still in his first phrase, he has still few more treatment cycle after his Chmo, he will have radiation and so on, but for now, he is doing well, he is coping, Erina can see he is fighting and he is doing his best.

Although Erina who needed to be back in work she headed back to Totsuki however she needed to bring her ex-husband with him, she loves him too much and it hurts to leave him to other's care so she persuaded him to move in her mansion and to his amusement he felt nostalgic being back to the academy, he offered to be one of the professors but she flatly and strictly refused, she wanted him to stay relaxed and no stress to be given.

Now she is wearing her Chef uniform and to her delight she found her neck scarf with Yukihira's initials, which is a gift to her by her ex-husband way back on their wedding day which she refused to wear, she is now wearing it, the students can see her bright blooming mood and knew of the news over social media and entertainment as well, that she and her ex-husband is back together and happily dating again.

While she was waiting for her student's to finish their dishes, "Hi?" to her surprise Soma was there, dressed in his now susal clothing, his dress shirt three buttons open, sleeves folded up to his biceps and his waistcoat which matches his dress pants.

"Hi to you too, what did I tell you to rest?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I was bored okay?" he sighed, "Besides you'll be home by sun down" he pouted, she knew that's the Soma she knows and love.

She sighed and called him to sit, while she took the other, "What do you have there?" she asked as she knew it was his iPad and his ear buds.

"Well, today's the third season of the survival reality show I used to be in, and I guess it will be Yuuri Katsuki and Theo Cornaro alone in there, hope they survive eating only grilled food till their extraction" he mused.

"Uh?" Erina lost at his explanation.

"It's a reality show where me, Katsuki Yuuri former JSDF ranger and animal trap master, and Theo Cornaro, Italian Marrine captain who is an expert to bushcraft are thrown to a wilderness or anywhere where we find our way out or just maroon the environment" he explained, "I hope they can cook" he laughed when he winced after his port attachment on is chest stung.

"Easy!" she fussed over him, "Does it always hurt?" she looked worried.

"Only when I laugh hard or move aggressively" he assured her, "But I'm fine, it's nothing much" she smiled and touched her cheek and kissed her, the room went quiet when the student knew why their teacher is blooming so early in the morning, one grinned and hid her amusement and went back to cooking.

"You know you'll burn it that way" soma stared at one kid who placed his cooking on high heat, the guy blushed and thanked him.

"Stop spoon feeding them" pouted by his ex-wife who's taken over the iPad and now watching the episode, Soma sat beide her pulled her too close, as he is positioned behind her and held her by her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and giving her kisses sometimes when he knows the students are not loking.

"Oh my gosh, your friend just burned the fish"

"This is killing me to see them starve" he face palmed.

"I see now why you are one of the key players on that show" she sighed, "You save their asses from hunger"

"I'll quote that, wait" then he placed a comment under the video which gained instant likes and replies from the staff, they demanded to have a picture of him if he was okay, and he did pull a selfie with her in front of him, with their buck hugging position.

* * *

It has been roughly a year and Erina is fidgeting on her private quarters having to have her new beautiful white gown and veil in place, "Oh stop it, you got married to him once and you're just getting married to him again" Alice rolled her eyes to her cousin slash best friend.

"It's just this time, it's different" she sighed.

"Don't be… remember how he pulled the effort to make a grand proposal to you? Heck he even convinced the whole academy population to help!" she told and Erina smiled at the memory.

Wearing her sexy backless chiffon dress where the upper is a tube and her front has a deep V neck split, it was the gown which Soma chose for her.

When it was time for her to head out, "Don't cry on us!" demanded by Alice and Hisako giggled.

It turns out it was Alice who cried the most as she is paired with Ryo for beinf the bride's maid together wit Megumi and Takumi, however Hisako is the maid of honor and Hayama became Soma's best man after they had been bonding as friends since Hayama also teaches in Totsuki.

Soma grinned seeing his bride, wearing his white wing collar dress shirt, with his white slim bowtie, with his white fit waistcoat with his red tuxedo waistband and his tuxedo coat with silky shiny lining of his lapel collar, his body for the longest time came back to it's old shape as he had been working out aain as he promised his soon-to-be-wife-again he would do his best to get back in health, not yet finishing his chemo therapy since his treatment would take two or more years yet he is pulling through and getting used to his medications.

As she reached the top, he heard his father shout, "Don't kiss her yet!" and everyone laughed.

Having to hear their vows again, Soma spoke his to her after she gave her vow to him and everyone can clearly can her his love and sincerity to it, "This is my second chance, not in marriage but in life. In life with the same woman that made my whole world go round, second chance to live and given the positivity to live and fight, second chance to marry the same woman I married four years ago, the same day as our previous anniversary, second chance to live the same lifestyle with you. I wrote the book second chance because my life is all about second chances. And now having that chance, I'll be very cherishing it with you, I wish to have a family and settle in, I wish to cook for you forever as I found how to perfect it as given advice by my father, and it proves it is real. Erina… thank you for the Second chance you have graced me, I promise you to fight and would love you forever despite my circumstances" after he finished his vow the priest continued the ceremony.

The ceremony went smoothly until it was time to kiss his bride, excitedly pulling up the veil he grinned and attacked her lips after, all the pent up loneliness after they separated her to him the whole day the day before he showed her how he missed her badly, the guests gave them happy cheers and cat calls when he refused to let go of her lips which she did not mind, she returned the kiss as well, letting go of her bouquet and responding to hi kisses by wrapping her hands around his neck and playing with his neatly styled hair.

Both panting when they ended and grinned to each other, "I'll surely would not waste this chance" he told and leaned in again for another kiss.

~END~


End file.
